Heróis
by Souhait
Summary: Eles sempre existem, não importa para onde você olhe.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't the Best of them bleed it out**

**While the rest of them peter out**

**Truth or consequence, say it aloud**

**Use that evidence, race it around**

Você sempre foi um rato.

Não que soubesse disso, claro. Mas ficava pelos cantos, escondido nas sombras de seus melhores amigos. Tinha um quê traiçoeiro por detrás dos olhos raros, e roia as unhas nervosamente sempre que ia receber a nota de um teste.

Nem foi uma surpresa tão grande assim quando você se transformou em um.

Era um ser pequeno, insignificante, que se enfiava em algum buraco quando o lobisomem abria a boca. Nem precisava ser assim por toda a vida, mas foi assim que você escolheu.

Você passou mais de uma década na forma de um rato.

Não por diversão nem por afinidade. Era por facilidade. Ali, seu lado racional se perdia e seus olhos não conseguiam chorar algumas lágrimas – você nem sabe de quê, aliás.

Você se escondia de si mesmo.

Você só sobrevivia, sem viver, apenas com o pensamento de que estava na forma de um rato.

Você não sabia que havia sido um a sua vida inteira.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a long road**

**When you face the world alone**

**(…)**

**And you will finally see the truth**

**That a hero lives in you**

Era só mais uma noite que você passava sozinho.

Era estranho que, agora, você sorrisse ironicamente com isso. Era injusto que, quando finalmente você houvesse se acostumado à companhia, ela fosse embora tão subitamente e de um jeito tão doloroso.

Era impossível acreditar que James morrera, Peter - com sorte - desaparecera e Sirius era um traidor.

Você não acreditava mais em injustiça.

As lembranças estavam distantes, mais ou menos como se a lua brilhasse no céu e você não fosse capaz de pensar. As risadas estavam esquecidas em algum ponto de sua mente mas, em um outro vestígio qualquer, ela soava.

Sozinha.

Seus passos eram solitários naquela noite de lua nova, produzindo um som surdo na escuridão.

Você também estava sozinho, e nem a lua se dignou a aparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**There goes my hero**

**Watch him as he goes**

**There goes my hero**

**He's ordinary**

Harry vira você morrer.

Remus vira você mudar.

O único testemunho de seu sofrimento foram as grades de uma prisão. Os únicos instantes de ironia ocorriam ao ouvir as risadas dos comensais. Os únicos momentos de felicidade em Azkaban se resumiam a pensamentos de Lily e James, lembranças esporádicas de Remus e devaneios ainda mais raros de como era a vida de seu afilhado.

Você não sabia que, quando aparecera, fora como um herói para ele.

Ele não vivia naqueles contos de fada que você devaneava - e, então, surgiu a chance para se redimir.

Mas você morreu.

**Heróis não morrem, morrem?**

Heróis não vivem no passado. Heróis não se escondem. Heróis não sofrem. Heróis lutam. Heróis não sobrevivem – vivem.

Você _viveu_?

Você era a estrela mais brilhante de sua constelação – _apagou_?

Você sabia. Sabia que, quando partisse, Harry iria sofrer. Não escolheu ir embora, mas aceitou a luz verde como uma espécie de facilidade surpreendente até para você.

_Heróis nunca escolhem o jeito mais fácil. _

Ainda podia vê-los – ou melhor, imaginá-los. Harry e Remus passeando os dedos pelos álbuns velhos de fotografia resgatados da época da Ordem. Harry chorando, talvez; Remus culpando-o por ter deixado-o mais uma vez.

Mas sorrindo ao final.

**Heróis não morrem, morrem?**

_Não. _

E alguém disse que você _morreu_?


	4. Chapter 4

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

Ninguém disse a você que seria fácil, mas ninguém disse que seria tão difícil.

_Morrer por quem se ama._

Você nunca teve tanta certeza de que alguma coisa valia a pena mas, mesmo assim, sentira medo. E repulsa de si mesmo por pensar em fugir e se esconder com eles, e ódio de si mesmo por querer viver.

Você era humano, pura e simplesmente.

Sua vida fora curta demais.

Você ainda se lembrava da voz de Lily lhe contando seus sonhos. Você ainda se lembrava da última briga que tivera com ela – algo sobre Harry dizer "papai", e não "papá" – e da reconciliação depois. Você ainda se lembrava do choro de Harry toda madrugada, religiosamente às três da manhã.

Foi isso que te deu forças. Foi isso que te fez empunhar a varinha. Foi isso que te fez sorrir ao morrer.

E foi isso que te transformou em um herói ainda maior do que o que você era antes. Não para o mundo inteiro, embora assim tenha sido – mas para as únicas duas pessoas que importavam no instante em que você sorrira.

Seu sorriso nunca foi embora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone told me **

**Love could save us all**

Você nunca havia pensado em ir dessa maneira.

Quando tinha cinco anos, acreditava ser imortal. Quando tinha sete e sua avó morrera, em ganhar asas e ir visitá-la no céu. Com doze, arrumara a fantasia de que morreria com a pessoa que mais amasse no mundo.

Mas, agora, você rezava para que isso não acontecesse.

Você ouvia os passos na escada. **Você sentia.** Você sabia que não eram de James.** Você chorava**. Você sabia que tinha que arrumar um jeito para que sua vida não se despedaçasse por completo.

Você_ queria._

Com dezessete anos, jurara para si mesma – e em segredo para James – que iria morrer nos braços dele. Com dezoito, que iria lutar até o fim. Com dezenove, que morreria para que aquele bebê crescesse.

Pelo menos uma delas você iria realizar.

E, nesse instante, foi como se os braços de James passassem por seu corpo e a abraçassem, segurando-a firme para que sua coragem não escapasse.

Seria assim, **você sabia**, por toda a eternidade - como quando você tinha cinco anos, Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos my hero, leaving all the best**

**You know my hero, the one that is on**

Você não sabia, nunca soubera como era sentir medo.

Era a mais corajosa de todos.

A primeira a se colocar na linha de frente, a última a baixar a varinha quando ocorria um ataque. A que tinha os planos mais ousados, a que estava pronta para dar a vida por qualquer um que amasse.

Enquanto houvesse esperança, você estaria de pé.

Mas, de repente, não dava mais. Vira sua família inteira gritar e pedir por seu nome antes de ter que sufocar os próprios gritos. Sentira a dor invadir seu corpo, queimando-o, destroçando-o antes das lágrimas finalmente saírem. Ouvira suas risadas, satisfeitas, antes de fechar os olhos pela última vez.

Era de esperar que, quando caísse, todos tropeçassem - e eles tropeçaram, incontáveis vezes, até todos caírem com você e te acompanharem.

O único plano que você rezava para que eles ignorassem.

**********

Foi difícil escrever sobre a Marlene. Até eu, que sei de quem estou escrevendo, acho que o negócio ficou meio obscuro demais. Mas, pensando melhor, era meio assim - o único comentário de que me lembro dela foi do Sirius cutucando-a numa foto.

Entãããããão, não me matem por isso. Foi o mais difícil até agora - acho que só vai perder para o Frank e para a Alice.

Botãozinho no final da página ali embaixo, por favor...?


	7. Chapter 7

**But how can that be?**

**Look what love gave us**

Vocês o observavam partir. Sempre, e sem esperar nada mais do que a partida.

Não queriam que fosse assim.

Esperavam um segundo olhar. Aguardavam por um aceno maior, por um brilho nos olhos ou por um sorriso que não fosse encabulado. Vocês queriam uma lembrança, verdadeira, que não fosse manchada pela guerra.

Vocês queriam a única coisa que a loucura não fora capaz de tirar de vocês.

Vocês também queriam um **sonho**.

Esperavam pela oportunidade. Aguardavam essa chance como nada, fechando os olhos para imaginar na escuridão como seria abraçá-lo e fazê-lo sentir. Vocês queriam a fantasia de que, algum dia, ele iria olhar para vocês com um sorriso nos olhos e orgulho no coração.

Vocês obtiveram **realidade**.

*************

Eu adorei escrever isso. Foi o mais difícil de todos eles - meu namorado sabe, já que eu praticamente pirei por causa dos dois - mas eu adorei, adorei e adorei. Se tem uma coisa que eu amo são histórias trágicas, e loucura, definitivamente, se engloba nesse quesito.

Espero que tenham gostado X)


	8. Chapter 8

**It may sound absurd**

**But don't be naive**

**Even heroes have the right to bleed**

Você sorria, **sempre**, e **nunca** deixava de ajudar alguém que precisasse. Você chorava, **nunca**, e **sempre** estendia a mão para que alguém a pegasse.

Você _sabia _que ia desabar um dia.

Não era o mais forte. O tipo que se sacrifica pelos outros, você achava, era aquele que não tinha forças para ficar até o final. Nem o mais sábio. Aprender com os erros, para você, sempre fora penoso demais. Não era também o melhor de todos. Quem poderia ser, errando daquele jeito?

Você simplesmente _não sabia_ que era o pilar, sabia? Foi só na hora de morrer que você_ viu_.

Estava nos olhos negros de Severus. Na expressão de Draco. No seu próprio sussurro de 'por favor'

Você _era_, Dumbledore.

Somente os fortes podem implorar para morrer.

***************

PS da fic: eu nunca coloquei a tradução da música em uma fic - e isso, geralmente, acontece porque eu acho que em inglês fica muito melhor - mas eu acho que uma dessas frases ficaria liiiiiiiinda. Então, aqui vai: _Pode soar absurdo_/_mas não seja ingênuo_/ **Mesmo heróis têm o direito de sangrar.**

Agora sim:

Oiê!! Acho que não tenho que dar muitas explicações sobre a pessoa da qual falo hoje, né?

Dumbledore. Meu bom velhinho de olhos azuis e bondosos, barba branca e carinha de papai Noel - é, eu ainda vou escrever um especial de Natal em que ele apareça como o "velhinho que sempre vem" (ou alguma coisa assim) -, herói de todas as horas. Eu simplesmente a-mei a morte dele no livro, e o jeito como foi descrito o olhar de Snape e como tudo no final - nã, ele não se enganaria com o caráter de uma pessoa desse jeito - se encaixou _perfeitamente._

E eu espero, aqui e agora, que eu tenha conseguido passar essa adoração a vocês. Não foi a mais difícil de ser escrita - adorei, na realidade - mas isso não quer dizer que foi a que eu mais gostei (acreditem, acho que foi a do Peter). Então, reviews falando que esse foi sim um bom capítulo seriam recepcionadas extremamente bem. Ou, sei lá, vocês poderiam concordar comigo quando eu digo que a do Peter foi melhor, ou me matar via-review por ser a dele que eu mais gostei. Estou disposta a negociações.


	9. Chapter 9

**I may be disturbed**

**But won't you concede**

**Even heroes have the right to dream.**

Sempre sonhara, e o seu problema era sonhar demais.

Esquecia-se da vida de verdade. Esquecia-se das pessoas e as recriava.

(e, no seu mundo perfeito, elas a seguiam).

Às vezes, cambaleava pelo castelo ou pelos jardins e fazia algumas expressões divertidas, outras maliciosas e superiores. Seus olhos rodavam pelos corredores e, então, sua mente imaginava as armaduras se curvando aos sons de seus passos.

(só que, no seu mundo, isso era real).

Começava a fazer perguntas por aí. As respostas cabiam perfeitamente nos seus sonhos, e seu sorriso se delineava em satisfação quando você percebia que tinha a força, tinha o poder para se tornar real.

(pena que aquilo era mesmo um sonho).

E, de repente, deixou de ser.

Errara quem lhe dissera que o sonho podia ser mais cruel que a realidade. Errara quem lhe pedira para parar de sonhar e viver o hoje. Errara quem dissera que você havia parado de sonhar porque, em um sonho, a vida não era tão cruel quanto você.

Mas esse era o seu sonho que se virou realidade. Você havia conseguido, superara expectativas de todo mundo.

(nunca as suas próprias. Você sempre soube).

Pessoas te seguiam (e as que fugiam era só para dar prazer em seus olhos, e as que lutavam era só para mostrar que podia se superar mais uma vez) e armaduras se curvavam (não precisava mais do toque de varinha. Você tinha os seus brinquedinhos). E as respostas simplesmente vinham, e você sorria com sua vida.

Você se perdeu por aí, né? Nem mesmo percebeu que a felicidade, o prazer, a satisfação e a superioridade, quando em realidade, era um pesadelo. Até mesmo para você, Voldemort, que morreu em sua vitória.

*****************

* * *

Pouco tempo para comentar e nenhum para revisar (perdão por eventuais erros) – é noite de Natal, afinal, então só vou pedir meu presentinho verde ali debaixo ;3. Ah, adorei escrever esse daqui.


	10. Chapter 10

**And now, as long as I can**

**I'm holding you on with both hands**

**Cause forever I believe there's nothing I can need but you**

**-**

Seus olhos eram azuis. E havia quem dissesse que, só por causa deles, aquela teoria de que eles seriam a janela da alma se confirmaria em você.

Você era única que tinha certeza que não.

A única que sabia o quanto se escondia por detrás do azul. A única que podia dizer que o tom gélido era porque assim você o deixava. A única que sabia que, nos momentos em que você os fechava, era porque não suportava mais mantê-los mentindo.

Eles suportavam por você. Suportavam tudo; o peso de ser esposa de um seguidor fiel de Voldemort, a ostentação de seu nome, a sustentação da mentira fina. A vontade de, às vezes, desaparecer e levar Draco junto, e o medo de perdê-lo para uma guerra que nunca fora dele.

Só tinha que manter seus olhos firmes e tudo estaria bem, você sabia. Só cometeu um erro – ninguém, nem mesmo você, pôde ser forte a vida inteira.

Você falhou, Narcisa. Olhou para Harry com desespero pleno no olhar.

Mas continuou. Firme, um passo depois do outro, até ter certeza que seus olhos, mais uma vez, esconderiam a mentira quando você confirmasse a morte dele.

Eles refletiam sua alma pela primeira vez. Mostravam força.

-

* * *

Esse capítulo já havia sido escrito antes do meu computador fazer a gentiliza de quebrar uma peça na garantia e ter que trocar na central. Mas, me sentindo em falta com 'Heróis' e com 'Contos de Fadas', eu resolvi reescrever alguns capítulos e postar logo.

Nesse, Narcisa Malfoy. Sei lá por que, mas sempre acreditei que ela carregava o quase fanatismo e os objetivos de Lucius sem concordar plenamente com eles, e que finalmente perdeu toda a situação que construíra quando contrariou o que o marido pensava - eu não sei se ele teria a coragem de salvar Draco - e mentiu para Voldemort.

Bom, já sabem: se merecedora de reviews, seja para elogios ou críticas, botão imediatamente abaixo. ;3


	11. Chapter 11

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**-**

Você sempre achou que nunca teve escolha.

Amá-la aconteceu. Sofrer por ela também. Sentir uma dor cada vez maior toda vez que a via mais longe que nunca era inevitável, e ir contra ela foi apenas mais uma das coisas sobre a qual você não teve controle algum.

Não era importante, entretanto. Não quando, em um momento crucial, você fez a sua primeira escolha – pedir por sua vida.

Mas você sabia, não sabia? Que ela não cederia, que ela não sairia da frente do filho e que protegeria a vida dele com a sua. Que ela não ia ficar parada assistindo sua família desmoronar enquanto ela sobrevivia, e que trocaria a vida pela do bebê sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela era a coragem, você era a fuga e a aceitação.

Mas isso, como todo o resto, foi colocada em segundo plano quando você escolheu **lutar**. E foi esquecido totalmente quando você escolheu morrer para que o único vislumbre dela continuasse vivo, para que a luta dela não tivesse sido em vão.

Foi olhando para os olhos dela que você fechou os seus.

-

-

* * *

O herói da segunda guerra, sem discussão alguma. Queria ter escrito alguma coisinha melhor para ele - Snape, caso não tenha ficado claro - mas adorei mesmo esse capítulo. SakuraDiggory, esse vai para você!!


	12. Chapter 12

**-**

**-**

**I'm over the wall,**

**Over the Hill**

**Over at your place,**

**I'm over the safetys,**

**Over the phone calls,**

**Over the rage,**

**What a mistake.**

Você dizia que aquela vida não era para você. Que ser de uma família que tinha nome – uma coisa que você aprendeu a desprezar – era pesado demais para você agüentar e que, no momento em que você escapasse, não sentiria falta de nada.

Mas sentiu falta das irmãs nas noites em que Ted dormia primeiro e você olhava para o teto branco, até mesmo as últimas palavras de Bella – 'Você ainda vai se arrepender' – ribombando em seus ouvidos como uma lembrança da incerteza que você deixou para trás.

Mas você se esquecia disso quando estava com ele. e se esqueceu de vez quando sentiu Dora em sua barriga pela primeira vez.

Bella estava errada.

E, embora você tivesse chegado a pensar que não – quando veio o recomeço e lhe tirou Sirius, quando veio a segunda guerra e lhe tirou Ted, quando veio a Batalha de Hogwarts e lhe tirou a filha, quando veio o fim da principal resistência e lhe tirou Remus – você levantou de novo a cabeça, como sempre, e forçou um sorriso.

Podia pensar que perdera tudo, mas ainda tinha o mundo.

Puxava a mão de Teddy pelas ruas silenciosas do cemitério. Apertava seus dedos pequenos e olhava com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas para sua cabecinha azul, um sorriso nos lábios ao vê-lo.

Filho da sua filha com Ted.

Por isso, você se deixou ser egoísta de verdade pela primeira vez na vida. Até mesmo você, uma sobrevivente de ambas as guerras, uma sobrevivente da vida, tinha que se permitir encher a boca e, com estranha satisfação, dizer 'Você estava errada, Bella. Como sempre'.

Você nunca poderia se arrepender.

*******************

* * *

Lei de Murphy. Já ouviram falar?

Se não, é aquela coisinha básica de 'Não importa o que aconteça, você vai acabar ferrado no final' - é, eu exagerei X). Se sim, e se faz parte dos céticos - como eu fazia antes - acreditem, ela EXISTE.

E funciona.

A boa notícia é que meu computador voltou - sei lá se já disse isso X) - e a má é que ele voltou sem nada de sua memória para contar a história. Reescrituras estão sendo feitas, cabelos arrancados e muuuuuuuuito texto digitado para ver se eu consigo escrever tudo o que eu tenho que.

Nunca confie numa máquina. Ou, se confiar, tenha sempre o bom senso de ter um pen drive no bolso e renovar os arquivos toda vez que atualizá-los. Me poupariam, acredite, meses de trabalho.

Meses preciosos, por ventura. Porque agora, como meu irmão e meu namorado estão fazendo vestibular e estão sem tempo algum nem para respirarem, eu entrei numa espécie de pacto com eles e decidi só usar o computador quando eles tiveram um tempinho livre por semana. Esse tempo, adivinhem só, fica restrito das nove às meia noite de sextas - porque agora eles tem que acordar cedo - e, se não tiver jogo do Fluminense, duas horinhas no final de semana.

Fica difícil atualizar, vou te dizer. Reescrever tudo - e com aquela sensação horrível de 'PQP, o de antes tava melhor' - e ler as minhas fics adoradas dos meus autores adoráveis, escrever reviews, ter ideias sobre outras fics e pesquisar sobre a minha história baseada nas figuras de linguagem.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito difícil. Portanto, valorizem, 'pelamordedeus', e apertem o botãozinho verde ali embaixo ;3.

-

-

Andrômeda Black, se não ficou claro X) Aliás, acho que foi mais claro até que a Lily – e olha que eu coloquei nome nesse – e que o do Peter.

Mas e aí? Gostaram? Acharam a cara da Andrômeda? Acharam nada a ver? Reviews nos três casos, por favor. E mais algum que vocês tenham por aí ;3


	13. Chapter 13

**When the world's crashing down**

**When I finally hit the ground**

**I'll turn myself around**

**Don't you dare to stop it**

**I, and I won't cry**

Você ainda via os gestos desengonçados de Peter, o olhar calmo de Remus, o sorriso irônico de Sirius e o arquear debochado da sobrancelha de James. Ainda via o prender displicente com o qual Lily prendia o cabelo em suas aulas, ainda se lembrava do pender de cabeça de Marlene quando não concordava com alguma coisa e dos gestos conjuntos de Frank e Alice quando se encontravam.

Se lembrava da agilidade de Fabian, das interrupções que Gideon fazia para provocá-la. E também da diversão de Tonks. Da presença de Cedric. Das palhaçadas de Fred, das fotos de Colin e da intolerância que todos eles tinham com Severus.

E havia Albus.

Você não conseguia se esquecer dele. Dos olhos azuis, do sorriso perceptível mesmo com a barba branca, do tilintar que sua mão firme provocava na taça. Toda vez que sentava na cadeira que antes era dele, lembrava-se do jeito leve com que ele lia, levantava as mãos para ajeitar os óculos de meia lua e fazia um gesto para que ela se aproximasse.

Era doentio. Pelo menos quase, porque você não pensava em quem ficara – não, nem mesmo em você – com tanta freqüência como pensava em quem havia morrido.

Mas as pessoas pensavam em você. Pensavam em você, e em você viva, Minerva, o último pilar de Hogwarts que cairia.

Para todos, estaria de pé.

* * *

Foi um dos mais difíceis de serem escritos. Merlin sabe como eu acho que Minerva foi pouco explorada nos livros, e a única cena que me lembro dela em destaque do filme foi quando Dumbledore morreu e ela foi conversar com Harry.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. Mesmo. Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo.

Bom, beijinhos para todos vocês. Apertem o botãozinho aí caso achem que mereço ;3

PS: Não sei se vocês gostam dele, se já leram um livro dele. Saramago não estava na lista dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria poder fazer mais por ele que uma ou duas linhas de homenagem pelo grande feito que ele fez à Literatura.


	14. Chapter 14

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

Ele ainda parecia rir.

(o que fazia você chorar)

E tinha os olhos entreabertos ( o que fez você baixar a mão para fechar suas pálpebras) e as mãos pouco relaxadas (o que fez você ajeitá-las e deixá-las como se ele estivesse vivo), os fios ruivos bagunçados (o que fez você sorrir e passar as mãos pelos seus) e os ombros caídos.

(os seus já estavam baixos).

Você queria sorrir. Queria reproduzir a risada que morrera em seus lábios (e eram lágrimas que tinha no rosto) e conseguir fazer com que seus olhos brilhassem (não do jeito que brilhavam) do jeito como os dele brilhavam junto aos seus.

(opacos. E nem estrelas tinha para refletir)

Você teria que brilhar sozinho.

(a sombra da morte dele lhe seguindo a cada segundo)

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meu capítulo original para essa fic, infelizmente, ficou grande demais. Então, fiz meio que uma compactada dele e postei - mas tenham certeza que eu vou fazer uma fic só para os dois, com o capítulo original. Se tudo der certo, posto junto com o próximo daqui ;D

Espero que tenham , mesmo assim, gostado desse. Fred e George mexem muuuuuito comigo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Memories confine my head**

**Bitterly I face the end trustingly**

Todos eles diziam o quanto você era forte. Todos eles lhe sorriam e diziam que você era uma sobrevivente das guerras, que merecia honras e congratulações pela morte de Bellatrix. Todos, na rua, apontavam discretamente o dedo para você e se abaixavam para dizer aos seus filhos que ali estava uma das responsáveis pelo mundo estar bem novamente.

Mas ele não estava. Não quando você não estava bem.

Sempre se pegava chorando antes de dormir, as lembranças voltando com força. Sempre tinha que lutar contra o choro ao descer as escadas e encontrar o quarto de Fred somente com um porta retrato que imortalizava sua risada. E sempre desviava o olhar e corria para o quarto ao encontrar George e vê-lo tão igual ao irmão, os olhos também opacos enquanto se deitava em sua cama para tentar suprir a falta dele.

De nada adiantavam medalhas. De nada adiantavam congratulações, e de nada lhe serviam o reconhecimento e a alegria ao vê-la. De nada serviam as tentativas dos filhos e dos amigos, e nem mesmo as de Arthur e as de Andrômeda – os únicos que entendiam direito o que você sentia de verdade – para fazer com que soltasse um sorriso espontâneo.

O primeiro, de verdade, apenas foi dado quando você viu George, pela primeira vez em dez meses, dormir na própria cama. O segundo quando se sentou ao seu lado com cuidado para que ele não acordasse, o terceiro quando relanceou os olhos e viu Arthur se aproximar dos dois e, com um aceno de varinha, crescer a cama.

Dormiram juntos, com a presença de Fred entre os dois pais e o irmão gêmeo, como faziam quando eles eram crianças e fingiam não ter medo do escuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Porque eu acho que a Molly merecia mais que um grito na direção da Bella. Porque eu acho que o Fred e o George mereciam mais do que três ou quatro páginas de epílogo muito mal descrito - quanto a eles, pelo menos, embora minhas opiniões são sejam muito divergentes disso - e mais que a participação que estão tendo nos filmes. Porque eu acredito que os dois são, paradoxalmente, duas pessoas diferentes e uma pessoa só.


	16. Chapter 16

**Father, tell me somethin'**

**Where do **_good_** men go when they die?**

Diziam para você que, quando chegasse a morte, você se lembraria de cada momento importante que passou na vida. Não como num filme, mas você se lembraria de tudo como se fosse uma terceira pessoa e visse tudo de fora.

Como se você pudesse ver seu próprio olhar curioso quando viu Andrômeda pela primeira vez. Como se você pudesse ver seus próprios gestos apaixonados ao se inclinar para beijá-la, como se pudesse ver sua expressão de felicidade ao beijar a barriga ainda inexistente da esposa. Seria como se você visse de longe o momento em que Dora chutou pela primeira vez, ou o segundo que em que Andie reclamara das dores do parto. Seria rever com mais certeza o primeiro choro da filha, a primeira palavra dela – e também a sua primeira grande briga com Andrômeda, que dissera que o 'papá' era de comida e não um chamado para ele – e o primeiro feitiço brincalhão.

Mas você não teve tempo para isso. Queria ter revisto tudo, cada segundo, mas o tempo que você sempre prezou se afastou de você e a única coisa que teve tempo de fazer fora desejar; pediu que Dora sobrevivesse em sua primeira guerra, e que Andie tivesse forças de passar por sua segunda como se ele estivesse do lado dela.

Você estava, Ted. Não abandonou as duas por nenhum segundo, e se estivesse vivo não teria a chance de apoiar a filha morta e a mulher viva.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Éééé, a música original não é assim. No lugar de 'good', é 'bad'. Só uma adaptaçãozinha necessária ;D


	17. Chapter 17

**If I could find out how**

**To make you listen now**

**Because I'm starving for you here**

**With my undying love**

"Papai" você costumava chamar quando mais nova, entrando devagar no quarto dos pais depois da mãe dormir. Não sabia por que, mas tinha uma quase vergonha da mãe quando se tratava de pesadelos e medo de dormir "Coloca um copo de leite para mim...?"

E Ted sempre se levantava, sem se importar com a neve lá fora ou com o sono que, muitas vezes, tomava conta dele. Te pegava no colo e te abraçava contra o corpo quente, muitas vezes contando histórias para que você conseguisse se acalmar.

Uma delas, era sobre estrelas.

E você jurou que nunca mais esqueceria aquela história – "Elas são para sempre, como o amor dos pais pelos filhos" – e que, toda noite, a recordaria na mente antes de dormir como forma de se acalmar. E você o fez por muito tempo mas, como era natural, foi se esquecendo, e se esquecendo não se sentia culpada.

E, vendo seu pai morrer, desejou como nunca que se lembrasse do tom de sua voz. E, vendo Teddy – em homenagem a ele, sempre – nascer, desejou com todas as forças que fosse capaz de contar a mesma história com as mesmas palavras. E, vendo Remus morrer, desejou da forma mais verdadeira possível que Teddy não se esquecesse totalmente do pai. E, sabendo que ia morrer, desejou que ele não se esquecesse de você também.

Queria que ele olhasse para as estrelas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Eles me fazem chorar. Eles, a família Black, Fred e George, James e Lily, Peter e o que quer que tenha feito fazê-lo o que fez.

Espero que tenham gostado. E **Belinha**, sei que tem um tempo que não nos vemos – muito disso por uma aparente falta de compromisso minha, mas totalmente justificada por contratempos – mas esse é para você.

Beeeeeeeeijos, gente.


	18. Chapter 18

**She sworn the stars**

**She gave you life**

**He promised you the world**

**With a smile, no words**

**But without then it could not be whole**

Você era grande demais para não sentir falta deles. E pequeno demais para se lembrar deles.

Do embalar suave de sua mãe ao apertá-lo contra os seios para lhe amamentar. Do sorriso calmo de seu pai ao baixá-lo depois de fazer aviãozinho e, por isso, receber bronca da mãe – 'E se ele cair, bobo?' – só para, depois, sussurrar em seu ouvido que fariam de novo quando 'a mamãe entrasse no banho'. Do contar alegre de histórias de dormir; Dora costumava ser o unicórnio e Remus o pequeno centauro dorminhoco, que tentava dormir na floresta do unicórnio.

Era inconsciente. Mas, conscientemente, você tinha saudades do que não lembrava. Era como se você desejasse saber do que sentia falta – de olhar as estrelas com a mãe, de tentar escalar a perna do pai – e como se soubesse que era deles.

De tudo deles.

Você era pequeno demais para desejar esquecer. E grande demais para desejar se lembrar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Prova amanhã. Desculpem, sem muito tempo para falar; mas se a **Belinha** ler isso daqui, foi para ela ;D Espero que tenha gostado. E, para todos vocês, boa segunda XD

PS: ele me faz chorar. Impossível, a JK não deu um final decente para qualquer um dos marotos. Custava o Remus ter aproveitado o filho? :(

PPS: é, é, ele não fez nada de especial. Não pegou em varinha alguma, não murmurou feitiços e nem se meteu na frente de ninguém para salvar a vida desse alguém. Mas ele sobreviveu da mesma forma que o Harry. Merece³


	19. Chapter 19

**It came to me tonight so everyone will have a choice**

**And under red* lights, I will show myself it wasn't forged**

**We at war, we live like this**

**Keep me safe inside**

Você costumava olhar para Sirius durante o café da manhã, e costumava esquivar o olhar sempre que ele lhe olhava de volta. Por muitas vezes, se perguntou o porquê disso; não, não era medo por ele parecer ser melhor – com suas risadas altas, sua mania de fumar aquela coisa trouxa e suas pegadinhas com os sonserinos e os professores -, não era por odiá-lo nem por admirá-lo por ter tido coragem de ser ele.

Era pelo o que sentia nos olhares dele; negligência. Era pelo o que ele via nos gestos dele; displicência. Era pelo o que ele não sentia nele; carinho. E era pelo o que ele não queria ver nele; preocupação.

Era a única coisa que você não queria, Regulus.

E você passou a evitá-lo pelos corredores, e a baixar os olhos quando se cruzavam no jantar. E você quis ser capaz de não sonhar com ele à noite – e não era só ele criança, brincando de explodir as relíquias da casa e se culpando por você, mas também vocês dois adolescentes tomando um porre juntos – e, depois, esquecer de vez que aquela pessoa que dissera você ser a preferida no mundo inteiro desistira de você.

E, nesse dia, você quis chorar. E, nessa noite, você foi aos jardins, sentou na árvore que ele costumava sentar e procurou pela sua** estrela, fitando-a até que sentiu um toque no ombro.

E não quis fugir mais.

Vocês se sentaram lado a lado, e você sorriu para ele sem fazer esforço a favor ou contra. Ele sorriu de volta, acendeu um cigarro e soltou um comentário qualquer, bobo, antes de admitir que estava com medo.

Por você.

E isso – só a simplicidade do gesto, da não necessidade de palavras entre vocês dois para que se entendessem, do aparente descaso tão necessário que fez seus olhos e os dele marejarem de lágrimas essa noite – lhe deu coragem.

Para tudo. Para trair ambos os lados, para morrer e para chorar quando seu sonho e a perfeição dele – suas risadas altas, sua mania de fumar aquela coisa trouxa e suas pegadinhas com os sonserinos e os professores – seguiram o caminho da desgraça.

Juntos. Como no começo que você sonhava, Regulus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

*claro que eu pensei na Grifinória do Sirius

** é para ter sentido dúbio mesmo. Pode ser a estrela dele, ou então a do irmão ;D

Sei que demorei. Foi mal, mesmo, mas é que eu comecei a escrever um capítulo para o Regulus e terminou por sair uma coisa de duas mil palavras – e não, isso não entra aqui. Então, tive que cortar parte por parte até conseguir as trezentas-e-alguma-coisa ao mesmo tempo em que decidi dar uma repaginada no capítulo original para fazer uma fic só para os dois. Alguém me apóia? Mesmo se – porque tem que trocar a segunda pessoa e tudo o mais – demorar?

Hope so *-*

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sobre a fic, não tenho muito o que dizer. Sirius e Regulus acabam comigo, de verdade, porque eu não consigo deixar de pensar que talvez o mais novo tenha perdido seu possível herói de infância para um novo melhor amigo. E não consigo deixar de pensar que eles conversaram uma última vez, que eles se viram pela última vez, que eles sonharam com um final feliz para o outro pela última vez.

Quer dizer, eu ainda acho que não odeio meu irmão o suficiente para querer vê-lo morrer XD

Mas, voltando, quero deixar claro uma última coisinha; a frase final. Não, o Regulus não queria que eles fossem a versão família de Romeu e Julieta e morressem depois/junto do outro; foi meio que uma ironia, porque ele queria – na minha visão, claro, mas por que mais ele faria aquilo com o medalhão? – que Sirius conseguisse o que queria. É como dizem por aí, cuidado com o que você já sonhou – no sentido de dormir e no sentido desejar – e com o que deixou de sonhar.


	20. Chapter 20

**She lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

Eram hipogrifos. Eram duendes. Eram elfos, centauros, gigantes e patronos.

(era o sonho de voar. Era o sonho de ser a criatura mais mágica. Era o sonho de ganhar um presente que a libertaria para sempre, de ser duas coisas ao mesmo tempo – e ser você mesma -, de ser grandiosa para o mundo e de ter momentos felizes para se livrar do mal)

Era uma realidade fantasiada.

(um sonho real)

Porque você, Luna, voou para todas as suas vitórias. Era a mágica da realidade da guerra. Era o presente de liberdade nas batalhas, a menina divertida e séria, a garota que conquistara o mundo e que vencera – e não apenas se livrara do mal.

É, você sempre esteve longe – e acima de tudo – para que qualquer um pudesse alcançar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Uma rapidinha para falar da Luna *-* Não, não é uma personagem favorita, mas eu acho que ela é tudo aquilo que eu escrevi lá em cima. Até porque, de vez em quando, eu realmente tenho vontade de pegar alguma coisa maluca que eu tenha e sonhar que eu sou o Mokona ou a carta espelho.

Alguém mais achou que ela fosse ficar com o Toya? XD

De resto, gente, obrigada a todas as reviews *-* E, para aqueles que hoje estiveram realizando 45 de matemática, 45 de linguagens e uma redação com um tema duvidoso, espero que tenham ido bem e que, no ano que vem, estejam sentando em cadeiras da UFRJ ou qualquer uma de outro estado – realmente, não sei. Unicamp? UFMG? UFRGS? - que tenha aderido ao ENEM.

Quero ter universitários como leitores ;D


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, dad, look at me**

**Think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan? **

Você fora um menino de chances. Uma daquelas crianças que aproveitavam cada oportunidade que aparecia à sua frente, e um daqueles adolescentes que faziam de tudo para conseguir o que quer.

Você criava as suas oportunidades. Criou-as quando entrou no time de Quadribol da Sonserina, criou-as quando escolheu abraçar a herança de sua escola e de sua família, criou-as ao segurar a varinha que mataria Dumbledore.

Mas criou-as também quando preferiu o silêncio a entregar Harry Potter.

(e essa chance, Draco, foi a que lhe deu todas as outras oportunidades. O presente certo mas inseguro, e um futuro incerto mas seguro)

Você fez a escolha certa.

* * *

Pensem na música toda – 'Perfect', do Simple plan – e pensem no Draco e no Lucius. Eu não conseguia escolher uma frase só, mas achei que as três primeiras eram as que faziam mais sentido no conjunto dos dois. Espero que aprovem *-*

Muitos, muitos agradecimentos, à Schaala, Sakura-Diggory, Ms. Pads, Alice Dreamer, Karinne S., MR27; Samantha, Nathália(s), Justine, Sophie, e Belinha Zpears. Se quiserem fazer do meu Natal um momento mais feliz, aceitaria mais uma review *-*


	22. Chapter 22

**You said 'move on', where do I go?**

**I guess second best is all I will know**

Você se considerava uma mulher forte. Uma daquelas que comandaria um relacionamento qualquer, que terminaria um namoro e que sempre venceria nas discussões e nos desafios, sem abaixar a cabeça nem para si mesma. Tinha tudo isso desde criança; não foi nenhuma surpresa quando se tornou uma grifinória, e uma menor ainda quando entrou no time de Quadribol e se tornou artilheira. Driblava tudo e todos; era a maior goleadora, cujo nome a torcida mais cantava e o locutor mais gritava.

Mas só lhe importava um.

E você teve esse um, Angelina. E teve, também, muito mais; Fred lhe ensinara que não havia comando, que não havia término, que não havia vencedor e nem uma cabeça alta e outra baixa. Ele lhe demonstrara que tinha que enfrentar e não driblar, e que só podia ser boa em algo se houvesse alguém para ajudá-la.

E Fred tornou-se a sua força. E Fred a fez acreditar em um casal igual, e Fred a fez sonhar por tempo demais antes e realizar por tempo suficiente para acreditar nele.

E, quando chegou a sua morte, você não a driblou. Enfrentou-a.

* * *

Que eu mataria por um livro sobre a época dos marotos, acho que todos sabem. E, agora, saibam também que eu sou super a favor de pelos menos algumas cenas de depois da morte da Fred e antes do casamento do George.

Alguém está comigo?

PS: nunca fiz isso antes - bom, pelo menos não diretamente XD - mas estou orgulhosa de colocar minha primeira propaganda por aqui. Como o estilo de fic é o mesmo, gostaria muito, mas muuuuuuito que passassem em 'Despedidas'. E 'Pedaços', e 'Estrelas' *-*


	23. Chapter 23

**It's never easy to be chosen**

**Never easy to be called**

**Standing on the front line**

**Where the bombs start to fall**

O tempo todo você não teve como dizer se eles sabiam quem você era. O tempo todo você não podia ter certeza de que todas aquelas visitas valiam alguma coisa. O tempo todo você se pegava pensando em como seria se não houvesse as paredes do St. Mungus, e o tempo todo sonhava que um dia os dois cruzariam a porta do seu quarto e lhe dariam um beijo de boa noite em sua testa antes de deixar você dormir.

Mas você sabia que era impossível. E, mesmo assim, nem por um segundo pensou que a luta não era sua, nem por um instante decidiu que nada valeria ajudar em alguma coisa se a sanidade dos seus pais não fosse trazida de volta.

E nem por um momento deixou de pensar neles enquanto empunhava a varinha. Foi o sorriso insano de Alice que moveu você a organizar uma resistência dentro de Hogwarts, o olhar perdido e fraco de Frank que lhe fez encontrar forças em algum lugar para matar Nagini, mas foi o leito permanente no hospital dos dois que fez você chorar e sentir que não poderia estar totalmente feliz.

Deixou-os comemorando e foi até lá com eles. Era o lugar no qual gostaria de estar agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O que eu tenho a dizer é que, bom, estou entrando nos personagens mais novos, e eu estou achando meio impossível não bater em nenhum momento na luta final e no que aconteceu depois dela. Não entra na minha cabeça a imagem de comemoração que ficou na última cena do livro, então acho mais do que justo deixar claro aqui que Neville estaria sofrendo, George e todos os Weasley desesperados e Andromeda se apoiando no neto como ninguém.

E é isso. E mais uma coisa que eu não encontrei espaço na fic; Neville, você é imbatível.

Beeeijos *-*

PS: é, meu momento propaganda. Eu disse em algum capítulo aqui atrás que não sou de fazê-las muito, mas esse caso é_** realmente**_ – sim, em negrito e itálico e sublinhado – importante para mim. É o maior projeto de fic da minha vida, daquele tipo tããããããão grande que poderiam ser um livro ou, se tudo der certo, sete. E, para isso, eu preciso do apoio e da ajuda de vocês; por favor, please, por favor (em espanhol), per favore, onegai, s'il vous plaît, se tiverem qualquer link de qualquer informação sobre qualquer personagem da época dos marotos, contemporâneos na escola ou não, peço que me mandem. Por favoooooor ^-^

Agora sim, beeeeeijo ^-^


	24. Chapter 24

**I climb, I slip, I fall**

**Reaching for your hand**

'Está na hora de voltar'

Nem por um momento foi um ato impensado. Nem por um segundo você achou que foi o calor do momento. Nem por instante você sentiu que tudo não se passara de um tempo ínfimo.

(você não precisava do olhar de Molly para se lembrar do carinho com o qual ela lhe embalara. Não precisava da esperança no rosto de Arthur para se lembrar das brincadeiras. Não precisava das cicatrizes no rosto de Bill para se lembrar das vezes em que ele se machucara para protegê-lo de uma queda, não precisava dos olhares irônicos mas desesperados por ele de Fred e George – um, sempre um – para que se recordasse do jeito dos dois, não precisava do reconhecimento no rosto de Charlie e nem da dor substituída pela alegria nos rostos de Ron e Ginny para que se lembrasse das divergências entre todos eles)

Por todo o tempo, Percy, você havia pensado. Pesado cada momento, cada sentimento, tentando descobrir onde haviam parado todos os anos que você se obrigara a deixar em algum canto da mente. E tudo pendeu, finalmente, quando você viu que eles precisavam de você tanto quanto você precisava deles.

(você precisava do olhar de Molly, da esperança de Arthur e de todo o resto para superar os anos perdidos, as mágoas guardadas e a perda de Fred)

E você teria tudo isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como já escrevi em 'Despedidas', sou da geração de heróis humanos, e o Percy é meu quarto exemplo disso – Rony o segundo, Snape (apesar da JK ter dito que ele era vil, sujo e mau) o primeiro e Dumbledore o terceiro – e eu tive que colocá-lo aqui.

Buenoooo, é isso. espero que tenham gostado ^-^


End file.
